Starflight
Starflight is a NightWing and one of the five dragonets of the prophecy. Biography Starflight was brought as an egg to the Talons of Peace by the Nightwing Morrowseer. He hatched and was raised by the guardians along with the other dragonets Clay, Glory, Tsunami , and Sunny. He was fascinated by the scrolls and stories told by the guardians, becoming subject to their jokes and taunts. He became very literal and serious, turning out to be a horrible fighter. When Morrowseer arrived again, proclaiming the Rainwing, Glory an unworthy substitute for the deceased Skywing, Starflight gave Clay lifesaving advice during his escape attempt. Starflight also had a private meeting with Morrowseer, whom he feared would discover he had not discovered his own powers yet. Helping Tsunami, who was chained as part of the plot to kill Glory, escape, the duo's actions led to him and the rest of the dragonets becoming captured by Queen Scarlet. Chained to a spire of rock away from his friends, Starflight despaired of ever escaping. Due to his horrible fighting skills, Clay volunteered multiple times to try to save him. This lead to Clay facing Fjord instead of him. He became distrustful of Peril instantly, and stayed far away from her. After Clay's attempt to communicate with Peril via song, he was also taken to Peril's room by Scarlet and Burn, who had arrived the previous day. He managed to figure out how to escape using Peril, but was betrayed by her due to her obsession with Clay. He also was the one to configure Clay being immune to fire. He was eventually pitted against Tsunami in a gladiatorial style battle, of which Scarlet was fond. He and Tsunami refused to fight, however, and Scarlet released three Scavengers for them to battle. After a fierce battle in which all three Scavengers were defeated, Queen Scarlet declared that they would have to face off against multiple Icewings, who hate NightWings with a passion. However, he was saved by Morrowseer and an army of Nightwings before having to fight. He later met up with the dragonets outside the Mudwing kingdom, armed with the orders to tear apart the group from the inside as part of Morrowseer's plot to make Blister the queen of the Sandwings. Due to this, he is now to be considered a traitor. Personality Starflight is shown to be fascinated by history and reading, and is often a source of frustration to the others, due to a tendancy to give long, semi-boring lectures. He felt odd around the others because he never was able to access his powers. When he feels scared, he freezes up like a stalcite, seen as a "terrified stalacite" pose. His shy personality also left him to considered an outsider, who Kestrel was quick to use against him. He felt odd around Nightwings and felt even worse about his new orders. Quotes "This is important and fascinating!" "It's her life or his." "Maybe my powers will be activated by moonlight or something." "Even peculiar little ones." Category:Characters Category:Dragonet of Prophecy